Faith, Hope, and Love
by Awahili
Summary: Set after Unity, which is the book set after WYLB. You don't have to have read it to understand, and no spoilers! OK pairing


If you have not read Unity, this may not make sense. I highly suggest this book for all you DS9 fans. It's a continuation after WYLB. But for those who haven't read, here's all you need to know for the book _without_ any spoilers. The entire first chapter of the book is a long timeline, and I'm pulling directly from it, paraphrased of course:

The Ohalu Prophecies are uncovered in an excavation on Bajor. They explain that the Prophets also watch over other people than just the Bajorans, as well as other information that "threatens" the Bajoran faith. The Vedek Council, without a Kai and now led by Vedek Yevir, bans the prophecies as heresy.

Colonel Kira Nerys, following her instinct (or is it divine inspiration?), uploads the Ohalu Prophecies to the public comnet, allowing everyone access to them. For this "act of heresy" she is issued an Attainder (much like an excommunication from Catholicism) and is cast out of the faith. She is not allowed in temples for services, nor is she allowed to wear her earring in public.

Former Kai Opaka is found on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant and returns to Bajor, but does not retain her place as Kai. She knows of other people who worship the Prophets, confirming the Ohalu Prophecies. Vedek Yevir (possibly the next Kai) still will not lift the ban or Kira Nerys' Attainder. Opaka Sulan stays on DS9 for a time before returning to a temple on Bajor.

Without detailing circumstances, timeframes, or outcomes, Odo returns briefly and Bajor joins the Federation. Kira still retains command of the station in Sisko's absence. She is given a Starfleet commission of Captain.

And with the background laid, I give you _Faith, Hope, and Love

* * *

_

She looked good in her new uniform.

He decided this as he watched her enter her quarters. She could not see him, not as he was: an unlit candle on her prayer mandala.

She shucked off her gray tunic, exposing the command-red turtleneck underneath, before taking pips off carefully. He watched as she removed each one meticulously, placing them precisely in their place on her table. He lost sight of her as she disappeared into the bedroom. After several moments, she emerged in comfortable clothes; she wasn't going out tonight. He knew she would come over to where he was now, offer up a prayer to the Prophets before settling down with a PADD and a raktajino.

But instead, she only spared a glance at the shrine before moving to the replicator. His figurative heart broke as he remembered the Attainder placed upon her, casting her from the faith that had all but defined her. Others would have not noticed the change in her – she was too good for that. But he, who knew her better than she knew herself, saw beneath the mask.

Slowly he began to shift ever so slightly so she didn't notice. He slid across the floor, matching his coloring to that of the carpet. Coming up behind her he reformed his familiar shape, wrapping his strong arms around her. Gasping, she dropped her mug before recognizing to whom the arms belonged.

"I thought you left," she accused softly, allowing herself to fall back into his embrace.

"Not without saying goodbye," he swore, noting the bittersweet tone that filled his words. "Nerys, there's not much time. The Link still needs me."

She refused to say what she wanted to most, knowing how difficult leaving again really would be for him. _So do I_, she thought to herself, forbidding the words to pass her lips.

"You didn't pray," he noted simply. She turned in his arms to gaze into his blue eyes, smiling a little at the love she still saw there. He reached one hand up to cup her right ear, feeling the absence of her earring. She couldn't suppress the shudder that coursed through her body; and when Odo pulled her to him she couldn't suppress the sobs.

Just as they had fallen in front of Opaka Sulan, Kira now cried on her friend, her lover. He held her as she released her emotions. He soul still raw from its exposure to the former Kai, she found herself weak, unable to support her own weight. Odo lifted her effortlessly, gliding to the couch and sitting with her in his lap.

"I know it's not much now," he rasped, the velvet roughness of his voice acting as a balm to her coursed soul, "but the Prophets will not abandon you, Yevir or no. Hang on to your faith, Kira Nerys." Her head lifted from its place on his shoulder, a faint smile quirking her lips.

"Odo, you don't –"

"What I believe is irrelevant," he interrupted. "I've watched you, Nerys, from almost the first moment I met you. You're fiercely loyal to those who earn your trust, you enjoy picking fights with Quark, and your faith is unwavering. If these Prophets have earned your devotion, they are as real to me as you. I have faith in them because you do." She smiled then, cupping his face with her hand.

"Odo, I've been cast out of the faith," she started, but he placed his hand on her mouth.

"The man made a mistake and in time he'll come to see it. The Ohalu Prophecies are foreign, and it is my understanding that humanoids fear the unknown," Odod reasoned, recalling a long ago conversation with a certain Ferengi. "The important thing is that you know the Prophets have not cast you out; they have not abandoned you. If you don't believe me, ask the Emissary himself." She held him closer, afraid of letting go and losing him again. How would she survive without him? Without his rock solid support to help her through life?

She pulled away from him and stood, smiling at the confused look that crossed his features. When she slinked into the bedroom, however, he stood and followed, recognizing her need as well as his own.

Some time later she lay in his arms praying. His acute Changeling senses picked up her quiet murmur, recognizing the standard Bajoran prayer. He listened as she prayed for Bajor, for his people, and for him. When she paused to offer her ending prayer, he whispered quietly.

"Prophets keep you safe, Nerys," he said, feeling her hold on him tighten. "May they walk with you through your life." When he paused, they finished together.

"Bless these words and grant peace to all who are in Your embrace." They lay still together, bathed in a peaceful silence. And in that silence, as she drifted off, Kira heard a soft whisper float over.

_Always with you…_

She felt, more than heard, her own sharp intake of breath, and her eyes snapped open.

"Nerys?" Odo's voice broke the silence. "Are you alright?" His arms tightened protectively around her for a moment before she rolled over onto her other side to face him. Lovingly, she caressed his face.

"Odo, I won't be completely 'alright' until you're here beside me again. Until that day, I'll be fine."

"And what exactly is the difference between 'alright' and 'fine'?" he quipped.

"You mean you don't know?" Kira pretended to be appalled.

"Despite what my people believe, I am not infallible. But I'm sure there's some way I can make it up to you," he offered suggestively.

"Come back to me soon," she said solemnly, and he smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I was thinking of a more…immediate solution." Any response she had died on her lips as he dissolved before her eyes, wrapping her in his golden form.

She awoke, alone, hours later and stifled a sob. Knowing how she hated goodbye, he had slipped out during her sleep, or so he'd thought. Her eyes had remained shut as he spoke softly, reaffirming his love for her and his promise to return. He had kissed her then, his lips feather-light on her face.

Now, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, ready to face another day without him. Her eyes fell on her nightstand where a small chain lay attached to a small medallion. She recognized it immediately as a piece of jewelry from the Changeling people. He had received a similar token upon first learning of his people all those years ago.

This one, she noted, was a little different; the runes around the edge were Bajoran. Tears fell as she read his words of love in her native language. She held the necklace in the palm of her hand, and the Changeling material began to move and shift, as if sensing her presence. Suddenly it shot up and solidified, forming a perfect three-inch replica of her lover.

Oddly, she found herself laughing. The emotional upheaval of all that had happened reasserted itself, and this time she couldn't hold in the hysterical laughter. When she settled down, she clasped the chain around her neck, the Changeling material back to its original formlessness.

She pulled on her Starfleet uniform, smoothing out the few wrinkles meticulously. As she fastened her fourth pip on her collar, she stood straight, examining herself in her mirror. Despite all that had happened, and undoubtedly what lay ahead, only one thought entered her mind.

She looked good in her new uniform.

* * *

For all those O/K fans who really want to know what happened in the closet in "You are Cordially Invited…"

They've actually continued with the story after the events of Unity. In Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Volume Three it actually flashes back to the infamous closet scene! I was so excited when I realized it. You have to read Unity first, then the first two, but if you just want that scene and not the actually story, I guess you can go ahead and buy Volume Three. 

Each volume of Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine details two worlds. The first is Trill and Bajor, then Cardassia and Andor, and then the Dominion and Ferenginar. Believe me that will all make sense after you read Unity.


End file.
